


Don't Fuck With My Love

by strawlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I dont know what to tag, M/M, so im sorry for that, that's it i guess, they pin over each other a lot, wow the ending is rushed and shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawlarry/pseuds/strawlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>did louis think this was a joke? that it was okay to make fun of the fact he was in love with him? it wasn’t a joke, there was nothing funny about unrequited love. harry spent nearly a month and a half listening to the same playlist consisting solely of lana del rey and ed sheeran. there was nothing funny about feeling the way he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is basically a poorly written fanfic about Louis telling Harry that he loves him and Harry thinking Louis is taking the piss. You should read it regardless, because I love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fuck With My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was extremely rushed and I'm sorry for any mistake or awkward moments, I didn't proof read it haha .x

harry wasn’t having a sexuality crisis. he had that nearly four years ago, he knew he was gay. he was actually quite sure that everyone knew he was gay, he had come out half-way through his freshman year of high school. he’s had boyfriends, it’s not a new thing for harry to feel those type of feelings for a guy. however, none of those boys were his best friend. he didn’t spend each and every weekend with those boys, he hadn’t grown up with those boys. yet here he is, having another breakdown about someone he fancied. it wasn’t like his sexuality crisis, this meltdown wasn’t filled with him hating himself for something that he can’t change. it just, louis is his best friend. louis was there when harry threw up on the farris wheel because he had eaten too much cotton candy beforehand, he was there when harry whispered that he thought he might like boys for the first time,.  


the thing is though, harry can’t even blame himself for falling in love with louis. louis was perfect. he was sarcastic, sure, but he was also caring and was there for harry anytime he needed him. he was funny, smart (even though he’d never admit it) and harry could tell he’d make a great husband and father. which, like, not that harry was thinking about raising a family with him. it was just a simple observation, it’s hard not to notice when he sees the older boy interacting with his younger sisters all the time. louis was by no means the most reliable person, he was quite selfish if harry was being honest, but whenever it came to his sisters, louis did not mess around. he was always there for the younger girls, it was hard not to be when their father left and their mum had to pick up more than a few extra shifts at the hospitial. anytime any of the four girls needed anything, louis was sure to get it for them. he was just that type of guy- friends and family come first.  


harry had always known he had a crush on his best friend. it wasn’t some new realization that had him reevaluating his entire life and friendship. however, he doesn’t remember when it was exactly that he fell completely head-over-heels in love with him. in hindsight, he supposes he had always been in love with him. still, that doesn’t change the fact that he was just now comprehending the fact that he had more-than-strong feelings for louis. which would explain the situation he currently found himself in: avoiding louis. and failing miserably at it.  


it wasn’t like he was trying to be obvious that something was up, he just didn’t know how to respond to louis anymore. what was he supposed to say to louis’ texts asking why he hadn’t texted back? “Oh, because I’m truly, madly, deeply in love with you and don’t know what to say,”? no, all that would do would bring up the awkward conversation of louis trying to let him down easily. and harry would rather not have that conversation right now. he’d rather enjoy his friendship with louis while it lasts, even if they weren’t technically talking for the past few day. it is what it is, harry supposes.  


after about a week and a half of being avoided, louis gave up trying to talk to harry at school. he wasn’t dense, he knew when someone didn’t want to talk to him. and harry obviously did not want to speak with him, for whatever reason. he began sitting with his other mates at lunch and before school in the mornings. regardless, he didn’t stop texting harry. he wanted to know what he had done wrong, why was the other boy suddenly ignoring him?  


finally, louis was done. he wanted to know what was up, why harry didn’t like him anymore. in louis’ eyes, there was only one reasonable explanation: harry had found out. in his last final attempt to get the taller boy’s attention, he apologized.  
louis: listen harry, i think it’s obvious what this is about. i’m sorry. i know i should’ve told you, it’s just that i knew something like this would happen. i’m fine with just being best mates, that’s why i never told you. i guess zayn or liam told you, they can never keep secrets lol. anyways, i’m sorry and i understand if you hate me. i’m apologizing for not telling you, but i will never apologize for loving you harry. you’re the best person i’ve ever met, and i really hope that you’ll forgive me, but i’ll understand if you don’t. i guess that it. bye. i love you. 23:14pm  


harry didn’t see louis’ message until the next morning, when he woke up. to say he was shocked would be an understatement. did louis think this was a joke? that it was okay to make fun of the fact he was in love with him? it wasn’t a joke, there was nothing funny about unrequited love. harry spent nearly a month and a half listening to the same playlist consisting solely of lana del rey and ed sheeran. there was nothing funny about feeling the way he was. if louis thought there was, he had a shock coming to in when harry seen him in the third period later that day. harry quickly took a shower and got dressed, for once having a reason to go to school. he was going to ask louis what was so hilarious about harry loving him.  


four hours and two periods later, harry was walking up to louis and his group of friends sat at the back of the classroom. louis had his head tilt back, laughing at something a boy harry cannot stand, nick grimshaw, had said. as soon as his eyes landed on harry, his laughter died.  


“h-harry.. what’s up,” he said quietly.  


harry laughed bitterly, “i don’t know louis, what is up? do you think you’re funny texting me that shit? huh? i just want you to know that it’s not. there’s nothing funny about loving someone, louis. i would literally do anything in the world for you and what do you do? you make fun of me. go fuck yourself louis, honestly. i always knew you could be a prick, but really? how could you do this to me? i thought you were better than that,” harry finished with a shaky voice, too torn up to even stay and see louis’ reaction.  


he quickly ran out of the classroom, instead going to the student car lot. he unlocked his old minivan, an old 2001 Grand Caravan, and sat in the driver’s seat. he didn’t start his car, he sat there and willed himself to stop crying. it wasn’t worth the pain, louis obviously didn’t share his feelings.  


it wasn’t until he heard someone quietly tap the passenger window that he withdrew his head from the steering wheel. he looked up, only to be met with a sheepish looking louis staring straight back at him. he cracked the window to the passenger seat door, angrily asking louis why he was there  


“i wasn’t making fun of you,” he said quietly, looking at his old converse. he slowly looked up, “i was being completely sincere, harry. i thought you found out how i felt, how i feel, about you and that i scared you away. i really do love you, and not as just a best mate.”  


harry was dumbfounded. was he serious? why hadn’t louis told him sooner, surely he knew harry felt the same. everybody knew that harry had felt that way for louis, most seemed to know it before harry himself. harry unlocked the doors and motioned for louis to get inside the van. wordlessly, louis got inside and harry drove them to the local coffee shop a couple blocks over.  


after the boys were seated in a booth and had already ordered their drinks, harry spoke.  


“why didn’t you tell me, if you really did love me? why did you only suddenly tell me once i started ignoring you,” he asked.  


“to be honest, i wouldn’t have even told you now if i hadn’t thought that was the reason you were ignoring me. i’ve always loved you harry, ever since that night on the farris wheel when you threw up all that cotton candy on our feet. you’re way out of my league, why would you ever feel the same about me as i do about you,” louis asked shyly.  


even after the startling admission, harry was confused. louis thought harry was out of his league?  


“wait- you think i’m out of your league?! louis, have you ever met you? you’re perfect, literally every single aspect of you is perfect. i’m just a clumsy, gawky boy who’s had a massive crush on his best mate for practically his entire life. i have no reason to think that you would ever, in a million years, reciprocate my feelings,” harry finished his speech and looked up from his napkin that he had torn to shreds. once he seen louis’ face, he was extensionally confused. why was he smiling at harry like that?  


“why are you smiling at me like that,” he asked.  


“because,” louis laughed, “we’re idiots. both of us were in love with the other and neither of us had the balls to say anything! we could’ve been together ages ago harry. jesus, we’re such dumb asses.”  


slowly, harry began to smile. he threw all hesitation out the window when louis finished his sentence and stood up. quickly, he walked over to louis’ booth and swiftly planted a kiss on louis’ left cheek. he pulled back and grinned, “it looks like we’ve got a lot of time to make up for then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry about the ending, I just honestly don't know how to make it any better.


End file.
